Welcome Home, Veronica Kane
by wantingchino
Summary: AU. Lilly and Veronica Kane get what they want. And what they want is a kickass year at Neptune High. LoganVeronica. Couples may vary.
1. The Kanes

A/N: Okay, don't kill me. I know I already have two unfinished VM stories out, but I couldn't give up on this idea. So, I'm not going to. This is a total AU. Keith never really existed. Veronica was taken from her mother at the age of five, and then released into the care of Jake, her biological father. This could possibly be a LoVe story, lets all hope so. Veronica is sort of like she is season one, but a little more Lilly in here. They are, after all, sisters. Another note, Troy lives in Neptune, has for years. And I don't think I liked him as a maniac, so he's not in my story.

>>>>

The Age of Five

She was left parentless at the age of five, or so she thought. Just about the time she was to go into the system, (due to her mother's lack of responsibility) Jake Kane stepped up, proclaiming he was, infact her father. Before that day, she thought she was just another fatherless kindergartner who lived with her drunken mom.

She had secretly always longer for a father. She would watch her friends leave early with _both_ of their parents, saying something about the zoo. She had never been to the zoo. Her mother, Lianne, never did much of anything anymore, but drink.

But none of that really mattered anymore, because she had a dad. Jake Kane. Sure, her mother was a wreck and it was likely she'd never see her again, but Jake, he was nice. Maybe this was what a father was supposed to be like. Nice and caring.

>>>>

Eleven Years Later

Celeste Kane would never win the 'Mother of the Year' trophy, but she was the only mother figure Veronica currently had in her life. And she was okay with that. Veronica knew her _real_ mother was probably in a jail cell somewhere. There, or six feet under.

Not that she could honestly say she'd care. It had been eleven years since she'd last saw Lianne. Veronica was now a Kane. Adopted by Jake and Celeste on her sixth birthday. It was natural now. They had all accepted Veronica into the family. Well, Celeste more or less just put up with her. But she was a part of the Kane family, no matter how much effort Celeste put into making her think otherwise.

To all the residents of Neptune, Veronica was a full Kane. Twin to Duncan Kane. When she first came to Neptune, she never really understood why she had to lie and say Celeste was her mother. Or why she had to change her birthday to match Duncan's. But as she grew, she began to realize. It was all about her father's reputation. He could not be labeled an adulterer. She understood, in a way, and cooperated.

So to everyone, she was a full-blooded Kane and she was happy with that.

>>>>

First Day of Sophomore Year

"Lilly, wake up," Veronica pleaded.

"Mm, 'Ronica, give me ten more minutes," Lilly commanded.

"Lilly, fine. But only ten. And then you're up. Get excited. It's your first day of your junior year. And I'm sure there's some new, sexy guys," Veronica added, just in case her other tactics hadn't worked.

With that, Veronica exited the room, stumbling into Duncan in the hallway.

"Hey bro, ready for the first day?"

"As ready as I'll get. How about you," Duncan asked.

"So ready. This year will be kickass, Ill make sure of that," Veronica said, with a grin on her face.

"Whatever you say, Kane."

Duncan and Veronica had made it habit to call each other Kane. It was stupid and sounded odd, they knew. But they liked it.

Veronica went back to her bedroom and began picking out her outfit.

_Hmm, jean skirt? Check. Boots? Check. Low-cut baby tee? Check._

She applied her makeup and began towards Lilly's room. Finally, she was awake.

"Does this look okay?" Veronica asked.

"You look hot," Lilly said.

"Um, good. Wanted to let the world know I'm ready for them," Veronica said with a laugh.

"So ready, we are like the most fab ever. We'll have some many luvah's this year," Lilly added.

"Damn right."

"Veronica, just stay away from Casey this year. Totally sick when you guys dated, for like ever last year. You so do not need to be tied down to one guy," Lilly debilitated.

"Yeah, I'm over him anyway."

"Hell yes you are. You know, I've kind of been eyeing Caz. I know he's completely brain dead, but I figure I can mess around with him."

"Sounds perfect Lilly," Veronica stated.

"What about you, who you crushing on?"

"Okay. I know I haven't told you this yet, but I kind of wanted to figure it out in my head first. And you can not tell Duncan."

"Whatev, V…spit it out," Lilly ruled.

"Logan."

"Logan Echolls?" Lilly asked, shocked.

"Ummhmm, we kissed the other night. At Shelly's party. Damn, I was so drunk, but it was good. He's one hell of a kisser," Veronica confessed.

"Oh this is good. You and Logan. Fuck with his head 'Ronica. Hah, is he really that good of a kisser?"

"You mean there is a guy at Neptune you haven't kissed?" Veronica questioned, mockingly.

"Oh and like you're not right there with me on that one? And FYI…nope, never kissed Logan," she said, delighted that she had one up on Veronica.

"Well, Lil, I'd love to continue this, but we gotta go. To the car," Veronica motioned with her hands.

>>>>

Duncan began driving to school while all three of them chatted. Veronica and Duncan compared schedules, while Lilly said how much smarter she was than them, considering she was a junior and they were only sophomores. They told her that was only because she was older than them.

"So, Ronnie, tell me…what do you plan doing about the kiss?" Lilly asked.

Veronica gave her a glare. She had promised in the room not to bring this up to Duncan. Him and Logan were really good friends and she knew if they discussed it, Logan would hear about it.

"Well, Lilly. I plan on never kissing random guys at parties again. I can't even remember his name," Veronica lied.

"I can," Lilly said, taunting her.

"Okay, I'm done listening to this. This is sick, hearing my sister's talk about kissing random guys at parties. Explain no more," Duncan commanded.

"Oh but Donut, I'm sure you'd like to hear this one," Lilly laughed.

"No, he wouldn't. Lilly. I'm telling you, don't."

"Wait, so you do remember? Who'd you hook up with?" Duncan asked.

"Ronica, he won't tell him that we were talking about this," Lilly stated.

"Yes, he will Lil. And I bet you the 'random guy' doesn't even remember the kiss. So lets leave it at that," Veronica reigned.

"Or we could not. You two got me wondering now. Just tell me, I can keep it on the DL."

"Logan," Lilly grinned as she talked.

"You said you wouldn't tell him. For that Lilly, I'm taking back my Spice Girls CD," Veronica joked.

"Logan? As in my best friend Logan? I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"What do you mean by that," Veronica asked.

"I just mean that, I watch. I sit back and observe and I notice you and Logan. There's sort of something there."

"Totally agree, Donut. Just keep it light Ronnie, don't let him tie you down. That is so this years motto," Lilly concluded.

>>>>

Veronica, Lilly and Duncan Kane walked into Neptune High. They sort of owned the place. Seeing as their father was one of the richest men in Neptune, and Veronica, or Lilly, wouldn't have it any other way. Life was good.

Veronica was assigned her locker in homeroom and began piling her stuff in.

"Hey Kane," Said a all too familiar voice.

"Hey Echolls," She replied back. "Enjoying your first day."

"Its getting better," He said with a smile. A very sexy smile.

"Is that so? How can I make it…what's the word, great?"

Logan sent his mouth towards hers and he slammed her gently against the lockers. He put his arms around her waist and she found her hands in his hair. All the feelings came rushing back. That's what his kisses did to her. Lust. Lust was the only reasonable thing she was feeling. She wanted him.

Logan picked her up and she put wrapped her legs around him. They were completely unaware of their surroundings.

A clearing of the throat cut them short.

Vice Principal Clemmons.

"You both know the rules. Detention, 3-4:30 pm tonight."

"Shit, detention on my first day. I blame you. That badass Kane-ness is rubbing off on me."

"You'll live. See you in detention, lover," Veronica said as she strolled down the hallway, all the more confident.


	2. The Detention

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to LJ, who's review gave me an idea. I didn't think to write out the detention scene, but LJ asked what was going to happen, so I am. Beautiful review. Thank you. Oh, did you guys catch tonight's episode? I knew that Jackie was helping them. Anyone else figure it out? Anyway, I think for sure Wallace was going to get high; I mean the title of the episode was Wallace and Rashard go to White Castle, lol. One more side note, for all those who read my story Lack of Color…I'm sorry for the last chapter, if it sucked. I just wasn't feeling the story anyway and wanted to finish it.

>>>>

Mr. Rooks History

Logan Echolls looked at Veronica as she walked down the hall.

'This girl will be the death of me,' he thought.

Logan walked into fifth period World History and took a seat next to Troy Vandergraff. Troy and him were pretty good friends. I mean, 09ers pretty much stick together at Neptune.

"What up T?" Logan asked.

"Listening to Mr. Rooks say some shit about some war," Troy answered honestly.

"Fun, so anyway man, you going to Dick's party this weekend?" Logan questioned.

"Yeah, for sure. Hey, do you know if Veronica Kane is dating anyone. I mean her and Casey ended last year right?"

Logan stiffened. Why was Troy asking about Veronica?

"Umm, why?"

"I dunno. I think she's kinda hot. Lilly too," Troy added.

"Lilly's single," Logan said, "And I guess Veronica is too."

Logan knew he had no hold over Veronica Kane. A kiss didn't mean much to Veronica. He couldn't say she was taken, although, if he was honest, he was jealous that Troy was asking about her. So he replied honestly to Troy. She was single, no matter how much Logan wished differently.

>>>>

Detention

Veronica walked into detention 14 minutes late and noticed the detention coordinator staring at her.

"Miss Kane, why are you late," Asked Mr. Fuker asked.

"Sorry Mr. Fucker. My sister needed me to give her a ride home first," Veronica lied. All the kids in detention laughed at her comment. She never pronounced his name right, although she knew it was Fuker.

"Miss Kane, its Fuker."

"Sorry, I get those two words mixed up sometimes," She said as she took a seat next to Logan. He gave her his famous grin.

"All right students. There is a dictionary on your desk, begin copying it. I will be back at 4:30 to let you all go. Behave," said Mr. Fuker.

As soon as the teacher left the room, Veronica looked to Logan.

"I have an idea," She said.

"Ah, the infamous Veronica Kane has an idea. I wonder what it would include. You know, Veronica, part of me doesn't even want to ask."

"Hell yes you do, Logan. Okay, here it is," She said as she handed him a paper written in a sloppy writing somewhat resembling his. It was the dictionary words from letters A-G.

"Where do you get this, V?"

"Some freshmen. I gave him something you wrote, told him to write this, make it look like you did it, and have it to me by 8th period."

She looked around the classroom; most of the students in detention were freshman. She pulled out her wallet.

"All right, here's the deal. Logan and I have something to do," Veronica said to the class.

"Yeah, like fuck in his backseat," Said some freshmen in the back row.

"Maybe," Veronica replied, "But that doesn't matter. Here's what's going to happen. We're going to leave, and you all are not going to tell Mr. Fucker. Here, Ill even give you each twenty bucks," She said, handing them all twenty-dollar bills.

"Sweet."

"I'm in."

"Whatever you say, Kane," were some of the students responses.

All the students agreed and Veronica took Logan's hand and exited the classroom.

>>>>

"We have an hour to kill," Veronica said, in the most seductive voice she could pull off. And if you asked Logan, it was a hell of a seductive voice.

They were outside, in the back of Logan's car, when Veronica straddled him.

"I think that freshmen had the right idea," Logan said as he sent his mouth to his.

Logan lost his hands in her hair as she grinded against him. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and brought his hands to her thighs, and eventually, around her ass.

"You're killing me, Kane," Logan said, "How much self control is a guy supposed to have?"

"Logan, you've done this before and so have I, don't be a dumb fuck, you don't need to use your self-control right now," Veronica replied.

Logan began to unbutton her shirt as nibbled on his neck.

"So is this just some fuck, or are we starting something," Logan asked.

"Questions later, Logan, I'm busy," Veronica replied, as she lifted Logan's shirt over his head.

She transported her hands to his belt buckle and began to undo it.

"Damn, Logan, what is this thing, Child proof?" Veronica asked.

"Here," Logan said while he unbuckled the belt.

"Now were making progress."

'There's that sexy, seductive voice again,' Logan thought.

Logan unclasped her bra and looked at her in admiration.

"Like 'em," Veronica asked, cockily.

Logan let his answer be a rigid, rough kiss.

And so maybe the freshmen did have the right idea.

>>>>

Veronica and Logan entered the detention room at 4:26. Veronica hair was a little messed and if you looked close enough, you'd notice that Logan's shirt was inside out and the buttoning and Veronica's shirt was disordered. The other looked at them and laughed. A smile appeared on Veronica's face. Oh the rumors tomorrow. Her or Logan could care less. Every minute in his back seat was worth it.

They took their seats just as Mr. Fuker walked in the room.

"All finished? Time's up, get out of here."

"Yay," Veronica said, in a preppy voice.

Veronica walked out of the classroom and looked back at Logan.

"Later Echolls."

"Wait up, Veronica. You going to Dick's party this weekend?" Logan asked.

"Maybe," Veronica said, tauntingly.

"All right, Ill see you there."

>>>>

Veronica entered the Kane mansion and headed straight for Lilly's room.

Lilly noticed Veronica standing in her bedroom doorway and smiled.

"How was detention sis," Lilly asked.

"So, I have to tell you something," Veronica confessed.

"Go for it 'Ronica."

"You remember the list we made, I have another to add."

Veronica and Lilly made a list of all the guys they have had sex with. They knew it was somewhat stupid. It started out as a list of all the guys they had frenched kissed. But it changed when the lists got too long. So when Lilly lost her virginity, she decided to change it. Veronica lost hers soon after and agreed. They didn't have many on the list, but Veronica was only a sophomore and Lilly was only a junior. They thought that 4 or 5 on the list was enough for now.

"What?" Lilly asked, "Are you serious, this so means that we tied now."

"5 to 5," Veronica replied.

"Umm, so you now have…. Casey, your first, aww. Hah, kidding. Luke. Connor Larkin, which by the way is so on my list too. Movie star status, we rock on that one. That weird Norris kid. And your most recent, Logan Echolls."

"And you have…Dick, I laugh at that one. Connor Larkin. Weevil, that is so badass of you. Troy Vandergraff who is dead sexy. And Meg's ex, Cole."

"So were even, weird…okay, now I need details," Lilly said.

"Okay, well, it all started in his car…"

>>>>

Okay, did you like? Or were Veronica and Lilly too wild? I think not. I like them this way, it's new and I kinda like this Veronica. Not more than Rob's creation of course, but this is just a Fanfic. So here are some shout outs…

Jacedes: Veronica and Logan will stay together, but I'm not sure if it will be excusive. I don't really know yet. But Veronica will have her fun. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Jen: Veronica will not sleep with Aaron, because he is disgusting. Lol. But I can't promise she won't be with other guys, I don't really know yet.

Kristin: DV is horrible. Duncan is so dull. I also love stories where Veronica is a Kane. I wish someone would write a kickass one so I could read it. I have read a few that were beautiful but I want another one…maybe you should do it! Lol…

Gabs3.0: Thanks for saying the hallway scene was hot. I try, lol…hopefully the car scene is hot too!

LJ: I hope you got that I dedicated this chapter to you, if not go back and read the A/N.

LoganEcholls: Your pen name makes me smile. Enjoy this chapter and thanks for the review.

Laivin: I don't think she can be the Veronica we know and love. She's a Kane in this story. She's meant to be wild and different from Mars. Sorry, hope you still read and review.

Kristen: Glad you liked the locker kiss, here's another chapter for you!

Sammygurl2489: Did you explode yet? Lol, I hope not, I got this out as soon as I could. Enjoy…

Hiphopdaze: Aww, you just made my ego go up about 15 notches, lol…Thanks for the review. Enjoy.


	3. The Party

IMPORTANT A/N: Okay, I got a lot of reviews saying that Veronica was too much of a slut. Let me say this, in my fic, she grew up w/ Lilly Kane. The same Lilly Kane we knew as seeing at least three guys at once. Logan, Weevil, and LOGANS FATHER! I mean, wow. Her boyfriend's father? I don't think Veronica is too far off in this fic considering that's whom she grew up with. Lol… So onward with the chapter.

By the way, have all the other LoVe fans lost hope for Logan and Veronica this season too? Its like, will they ever get back together?

>>>>

Lilly's Room 

Lilly and Veronica were in Lilly's room getting ready for Dick's party. Veronica wore a black, low-cut shirt, and a gray skirt. Topped off with knee high black boots. Lilly wore a short black skirt with a maroon halter-top and black, open-toed shoes.

"Ronica, Logan is going to get all hot and bothered when he sees you," Lilly said, with a devious smile. "I am so looking forward to this party. I was thinking of skipping, ya know? Messing with Troy's mind a little. But I decided against it. I am going to go and dance. Dance baby."

"I can't believe you actually slept with Troy. I don't know, I mean, he's sexy, but, okay, he's sexy. I got nothing else," Veronica said, surrendering her hands in the air, as if to say, 'I give up'.

"And you slept with Logan. Wonder what Celeste would say? I mean, if see ever knew what her daughters were really like," Lilly asked.

"I don't know, but I think she knows all she wants to know about us. Hey, did I tell you how she caught me with Luke over the summer?" Veronica asked.

"What? No, you did not, tell on the way there?" Lilly suggested

>>>>

Dick's Party

Logan scanned the party for any sign of Veronica. This night was not going to end well. Logan had it in his mind already. Veronica was going to go hook up with some random guy and leave him in the dust. He couldn't let that happen. There was just something about her that left him wanting more.

Duncan approached Logan and handed him a drink.

"What up, DK?"

"Nothing really, waiting for Shelly to get here, probably so we can talk so more, she's a talker dude. Turns out, she has all these conflicting emotions about her step-mom," Duncan said, clearly irritated.

"Sucks to be you man."

Just then, Logan stepped Veronica walking through the front door. She looked hot tonight, and he couldn't deny it. Why was she always working those short skirts and low-cut shirts?

"Uh, I'll catch up with you later man," Logan said to Duncan as he began walking in Veronica's direction.

"All right man, but friendly advice, watch yourself around my sister, she'll play mind games with you, its what she does," Duncan said.

"Thanks for the heads up, D," Logan said as he wondered into the crowd of people. Spotting Veronica again, he came up next to her and grabbed her by the hips.

"Care to dance?" Logan asked.

"Love to," Veronica replied.

Logan led Veronica to the dance floor as 'Grind With Me' by Pretty Ricky came on. Veronica threw her hands up in the air and began grinding against Logan. Logan took her by the hips and turned her around to face him. She began dancing around him as Casey walked unto the dance floor.

"Mind if I borrow her?" Casey asked Logan.

And what could Logan really say? 'No, you can't?' No that option was definitely out. He was, after all, Veronica's ex. He pointed to Veronica and threw his hands up, granting Casey permission.

Logan walked into the crowd as Veronica looked to Casey.

"What can I do for you?" Veronica asked, hands on her hips.

"You can start by telling me why you cheated on me," Casey said, demanding answers.

"Hello, Casey, we broke up last year, remember? Day after spring formal," Veronica reminded him.

"I didn't forget Veronica. I'm talking about you and Luke. You fucked him when we were dating," Casey informed her.

Veronica appeared to be deep in thought and was not offering an apology, confession, or a response. She didn't say a word.

"Say something," Casey yelled.

This got the attention of some of the people dancing around them. Not many though, the music still blared through the room.

"We are not having this conversation here, Casey," Veronica enlightened him.

Casey grabbed Veronica by the arm and dragged her to the nearest room. Closing the door behind them, Casey looked to her.

"Care to explain yourself, Kane?" Casey asked.

"Not really," Veronica said, flopping down on the bed.

"God, stop playing this fucking game Veronica. We both know you did it. Just tell me why."

"Get a grip Casey. It was like once. And then we broke up, so I wasn't cheating on you anymore."

"We broke up because you wanted to be with Luke?" Casey raised his voice slightly.

"No, dumb nuts, we broke up because we _both_ thought it was for the best. Remember? We agreed on that much."

"So why did you and Luke keep it a secret, your relationship or whatever?" Casey requested an answer.

"Why was it anyone's business? It wasn't like we got really serious or anything," Veronica said.

"Do you even hear yourself, Veronica? Sometimes I ask myself, why is Veronica Kane such a whore? I mean, really, are you even capable of love?" Casey questioned.

Veronica looked a little stunned, to say the least. She couldn't believe he had gone as far to question her ability to love. She stood up and headed for the door.

"Answer me, God Dammit," Casey demanded.

"What the fuck do you want me to say," Veronica said, turning around to face him. "That, indeed, I am incapable of loving someone. That what you want to hear? Sorry Casey, but I can't be like you. Open my heart to any and every one. I wont do it. People leave Casey, people leave or the die and the next thing you know, you're alone, all because you let yourself rely on that one person."

Veronica wasn't sure if she was referring to her mother as she let the words pour out of her mouth.

"Not always Veronica."

Veronica left the room in a huff, leaving Casey, taken aback, with mixed emotions on his face.

'Tonight is not my night', Veronica thought. She headed for the kitchen and poured herself a drink. 'But maybe I can make it my night.' She downed the cup and went for another.

Logan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey sexy," Logan said, as he positioned his head in the crook of her neck.

"Lets go," Veronica said, turning around and taking his hand. She led him to the same room her and Casey had been in not five minutes early.

Veronica closed the door and pushed Logan against it. She brought her mouth to his and thrust her tongue in. She began walking backwards, still attached to his mouth, reaching the bed. They fell back onto the bed and Veronica went for his shirt.

"Wait," 'What the hell are you doing Echolls?' Logan questioned himself. 'Veronica Kane is underneath you and you're stopping her?'

"Hmm?" Veronica asked, as she placed kisses around his jaw line.

"What is this that were doing, what does it mean to you, Veronica?"

Veronica sat up and looked at him. He was genuinely curious.

"I don't know, Logan," Veronica answered, honestly.

She began kissing his neck again.

"Could you stop for like five seconds, I want to talk to you," Logan pleaded.

"Okay, never had a guy say that to me, but proceed Logan," Veronica said.

"Its just, you seem so laid back about this, and I'm trying to be, really, Veronica. I'm trying not to make a big deal about it for you. But I can't. You're always on my mind. When I see you with other guys, I don't know, its like, I want to say, 'back the fuck off, she's with me', but I can't, because you're not."

All smirks were dropped from Logan's face. He looked to Veronica, demanding her, with his eyes, to say something.

"Logan, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what," Logan asked.

"I don't know if I can be in a relationship. They never turn out good for me. I mean, what, I've had like one real relationship and I cheated on him," She said, referring to Casey. "I just don't think its possible for me to maintain one."

"You're killing me Kane, you know that right?" He asked.

Veronica laughed softly.

"Believe, if I was the relationship type, you'd so be first in line," Veronica informed him.

"Is that right?" Logan asked playfully.

"Ummhmm," Veronica said, standing to her feet. "We should go back to the party."

"We could at least try, ya know? Maybe a date?" Logan asked.

"A date, huh? Well, I'll see what I can do," Veronica said, with a scheming smile on her face.

"And Logan," Veronica said, as she started to open the door, "For what it's worth, I really like you."

Veronica Kane left the room and emerged back into the party. Logan sat on the bed, head in his hands. He knew what he was getting himself into, but he just couldn't resist her. She was undeniable.

>>>>

How'd you like it? Please review, and if you have any suggestions, leave them in your review too. I'm kind of just letting this story guide itself, lol.

Uscrocks: Glad you liked Veronica Kane. I will try to keep it mostly LV. Thanks for the review!

LJ: I almost cried as well, for Weevil. I wonder what's in store for him now. I mean, wow, the scene where he rides the bus broke my heart. Poor Weev. Glad you liked the detention scene and Mr. Fucker, lol.

Hiphopdaze: I think V is realistic. She did grow up with Lilly. I'm sorry if you think she's slutty and heartless. I think she has a heart she's just being a Kane girl, lol. I tried to soften her up a lil this chapter, hope you liked.

Kristen: Wild Veronica. Yaya. Hah, yes, I know Norris was a lil weird, but I thought it would be funny. Its fanfic so I just wrote it, thinking I could get a laugh or two, hah. Thanks for your review.

Kristin: I wanted Veronica to be different. I mean, if she were infact a Kane, she wouldn't be like RT's version. Thanks for the support. Enjoy this chapter.

Jen: I love LV, don't get me wrong, but I want to explore Veronica's wild side, although she will probably settle down a little in the near future of this fic. Thanks for the review.

Sammygurl2489: Glad you enjoyed it much. Review again. Thanks!

Jacedes: I think Veronica wants to care more about sex and relationships, it just hard for her. Her older sister is Lilly Kane. And her 'mother' Celeste doesn't really care much for either of the girls. I want to portray Veronica as not caring but yet, wanting to. I hope I got that through in this chapter. Let me know. Thanks!

Amy: Veronica is a Kane. I tried to lighten her up in this chapter. Hopefully she didn't come off as too much of a skank.

Fanatical Drama Queen: I'm very glad you like Lilly and Veronica. She'll have her freedom. Lol.

Lady Marauder: I will keep at it, lol. Thanks for the review.

Kac14102005: Glad you liked my other fic and this one too. Hope you liked Dick's party. One of your favorite fanfics? Yay. Thanks for reviewing

Nikki: Glad you love wild V. Hope you liked the chapter.

Forbidden Hope: I too have given up hope for LoVe. I mean, they have all this baggage and it seems kind of wrong for Veronica to jump to Logan after Duncan flees. Anyway, I can just hope that RT comes up with a beautiful way to reunite them this season! And Veronica is meant to be out of character! Thanks for the review! I enjoyed it.

Ashley080: I'm trying to give all you LoVe fans more interaction between them. Did you enjoy this chapter? Hope so…

Lil Aussie Alias Chick: Troy is very cute and sexy. Lol. If you're not a LoVe fan, then what are you? Please don't say DV. Duncan is so very dull. Anyway, thanks for the review, and I'm glad you liked….


End file.
